The Wedding: A Pokemon fanfic
by Fusion Blaster
Summary: Now up the final part of this trilogy of Maddness. First I took on Eldershipping, then Rocketshipping, now I go after Pokeshipping. Oh the horror!
1. The Wedding

The Wedding: A Pokemon Fanfic

  


By Fusion Blaster

  


In this fic. Delia Ketchum is about to be remarried... To who I am not saying until the right moment comes. See if you can figure it out before I say

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


I stand here at the alter waiting for her to come down the isle. I can't believe this is gonna happen. And it all started when Ash won the League Championchips. At the party celebrating his victory I saw her for the first time. She was like an angel. I had to find out who she was. Sam told me she was Ash's mother. Her name was Delia. I started talking to her and we hit it off quickly. Quicker than I ever thought possible. Within months we were engaged to be married.

  


  


  


It was not with out turmoil. Ash and My youngest Daughter were at first opposed to the marriage. I won Ash over eventually. My Daughter with her red hair looks more like her mother everyday. Lord I miss her. Delia however has filled that hole in my heart.

My daughter and I spoke about my late wife and that I would never stop loving her, but that she told me once if she died it would be all right if remarried. I also asked if her opposition to the marriage had anything to do with how she felt about Ash. Her blush told me all I needed to know. I told her to talk to Ash about how she felt. They both had a long talk. What they talked about I'll never know, but I do know that Ash came out blushing and with hand print on his face. However her opposition had ended.

  


  


  


Before I know it I'm saying my vows. My best man Smiles as I give her the Ring. Ash Smiles as well. His threat on my life if I don't make her happy flashes in my mind. Damn that Charizard of his is scary. Then I hear it. Delia is saying her vows. I hear the words I never thought I'd hear again.....

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


I Delia take you Flint....

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Hhehehehehehehehe. Made you think it was Misty's father for a second there didn't I. Good. Still here is a pairing I have never seen in a Pokemon fanfic. Flint and Delia. Well In my summary I said there would be a challenge at the end of this fic. Here it is. See if you can write a Fic with the Flint and Delia paring. It dosen't even need to be the main plotline. But it does give some intesting possibilites. How would Ash and Brock react. Happy? Weary? Mixed? How would it change their Relationship. Would Ash think that Flint is unworty of his mother. Would Brock think the reverse of that. This is I hope an idea that gives you all something new to work with.

  


  


Oh yes since I came up with this crazy idea(I think) I get to name this ship. So I Shall call it...

  


Stoneshipping Well I hope you can write a few stoneshipping fic. 

  


Thank you and Goodnight everybody.

  


  



	2. Another wedding...

  


  


Another Pokemon Wedding: A Pokemon Fanfic.

  


  


  


James has gotten married. But now he's got an unexpected visitor to crash the wedding. This fic takes place in the same world as the first chapter. As will the next one.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


I can't believe it happened. I'm married. I mean me, married. I though I would never get married after all the problems my previous fiancce gave me. After I left her I thought I knew I would never look at love in the same way. Now I have my job at Prof. Oak's lab as an lab assitant. I was lucky when Ash put in a good word for me after I left Team Rocket. 

  


Now My Best Man, Tracey, is giving the toast. Now I know i'm turing red. As red as....

  


"Oh Shit"

  


  


**_She's_** here. Ash is appearntly talking to her. It seems like he's asking her to leave, but I can see her hair. **_Her_** Red Hair. She's changed it. It's now short now but I can tell it's **_her_**. I look over to my new wife.

  


"Go talk to her. I know you need to confront her" She says.

  


She so much calmer since I proposed. Somedays she was nearly as bad as **_her_**.

  


  


I walk up to Ash and**_ her_** "Calm down Ash. I'll talk to her" I tell him.

  


  


"Hello James" she says

  


I give her a moment of silence while I glare.

  


  


"It's been a while hasn't it." she says.

  


I continue to stand silently. 

  


She finaly breakes down into tears."Why James. Why her. Why not me? I was engaged to you first!"

  


I break my silence, "HA! By that logic I should have married Jessiebell then."

  


  


"James I'm sorry! I love you!"

  


"Too late Jessie. I love May and she loves me, we're married now anyway and I'm not gonna leave her."

  


  


Jessie compoeses herself. She stands up strait, turns around and leaves.

  


I shed a single tear. I needed this. It's finally over.

  


"You okay James?" Ash asks.

  


"Yeah Ash I am. Now if you excuse me the first dance is about to come up and I need to Dance with May." I reply with a smile.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


(Blaster walks out in heavy Riot gear)Okay before any of you Rocketshippers start pelting me with flames let me say this: 

  


I AM NOT ANTI-ROCKETSHIPING!!

  


  


I just wrote this because I wanted to write something original. If not that then uncommon. Now I like the paring of Jessie and James, but I think they both have some issues to work out before they get it together. This fic was to show what could happen if they didn't.

  


  


It was also written in the hopes that other fic writers will be inspired to try new things, different things. We do not want Pokemon fanfiction to stagnate do we? All I'm saying is this. Don't be afaid to try weird shit. If you don't you might never come to do a truly great work of fiction. This could also hold the same for life as well. 

  


  


  


Okay the next chapter will be Misty's wedding. It should come out in a few days. Now who will she be married to? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

  


  


  


  



	3. One Final Wedding...

One Final Pokemon Wedding: A Pokemon Fanfic

By Fusion Blaster

  


  


  


Okay now for the final part of my mad mad trilogy of fics. This time it's Misty oh and Confused. It was May Oak, Gary's sister, she's in the game and the Manga if ya didn't know. Well now on to the final story in this series.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Well this is it. The big day. I'm getting married. I'm in my dress and I'm about to walk down the aisle. My husband to be stands there at the alter as tall and proud as always. His brother at his side as his best man. The guy is still bothered by the fact that he's shorter. I swear his insecurities. Like when their parents got married. Oh the fight they had. When my soon to be step-brother-in-law came out of that room i had never seen him so beat up. Then again I haven't seen him fight since he went to Japan 3 years ago. He said he learned a few tricks.

  


  


  


  


  


  


"He's a chicken. A giant chicken i tell you." I hear someone say as I prepare to head down the Aisle. I look down towards the alter.

  


  


"What the hell is a chicken doing where my future husband should be!!!" I scram

  


"See I told you it was a chicken Sparky!" says Ritchie.

  


  


"Bukaw?"

  


  


I order one of my pokemon Vaporion, a gift from Ash, to blast that chicken out of the wedding. After that is cleared up we begin to look for my fiannce. No sigh of him anywhere.

  


  


"If he's run I swear I'll kill that man!"I say after a frutless search.

  


  


Flint replied, "I'm sure my son woudn't do that. He knows all to well what would happen if he did run"

  


  


  


  


A few minutes later a blond haired figure busts in the door. It's him. He looks like hell. His Tuxedo is torn and ripped in places.

  


"Am I too Late?" he says.

  


  


"Where have you been?!" Everybody especailly me shout.

  


  


"Team Rocket tried to Kidnap me! I swear next time i see any of those goons i'm gonna rip one of there F@#$ing heads off!!!" he says

  


  


  


"ASH!!!!"his mother scolds

  


  


"Sorry mom." he says his hair returnig to it's normal black. "Now lets do this." He smirks that smirk of his that I love so much, but I let my concernes take contorl.

  


"No Ash we shouldn't. You're hurt. You need to recover." I say

  


  


"Hell no! I'm marrying you right here right now. I didn't fight off Rockets barehanded just to get told to wait another day." He says.

  


  


  


Well needless to say we went thorught the cerimony. And that night. Wow! Every girl shoud be so lucky to have a Super Sayian for a husband.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Meanwhile elsewhere a large chicken landed near a subburb of Tokyo.

  


  


"Bukaw?" Mental note Chicken Boo though to himself. Don't impersnate Pokemon Masters.. He looked at a sign. Nermia 5KM. it said. He got up and walked towards this place to contiune his journey

  


  


_You wear a Disguise to look like human guys but your not a man your a chicken Boo!_

  


  


  


  


  


  


(Blaster walks out in Riot gear again) Sorry I couldn't help myself. I read two fic with Chicken Boo this weekend and it gave me a bit of insperation. I just know I'm gonna get a lot of flames for this one. And for the Super Sayian thing. Well this weekend hopefully the Pokemon/DBZ fic i'm workningon should be up. 

  


  


Announcer: For those of you scoring at home.(Bell rings) that was a blantant plug!

  


Gonna have to fire him. Any wayif you were wondering why Ash when all the others were uncommon parings. Well that was the point. To catch you off guard. Hopefuly you didn't think it would be Ash until the end. Besides I'm too diehard Ash and Misty fan to do anything else with them. They are Soul mates in my mind. Sap I know Angie. Well I hope you all enjoyed this trilogy of maddness. I can't beleve it, my first completed work. Kinda scary Well thanks for reading 

  


  


GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY!!!!!!!


End file.
